


Star Wars: Bounty

by AvatarVader



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarVader/pseuds/AvatarVader
Summary: Connie Braven is tired of her life. A small time crook is no way to live, especially when you have both the police and the bigger fish to worry about. It's for that reason why she is more than happy to find anyway of getting out of it. Even if it means joining a miserable and grumpy old man and his dog engineer... thing. But if it gets the job done... besides a bounty hunter gig may not be all that bad.Set during the Clone Wars, with original characters and an original story. Will have canon characters appear and play a part however.





	Star Wars: Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers, glad you could come and say hello!  
> I hope you enjoy and any and all feedback would be more than welcome!

The rain was pouring. Had been for just under a week now by her reckoning. You would think that it was easy, but when you have the erratic routine that she has then you easily lose count.  
She was trying to avoid as much of the rain as it were humanly possible, using the alleyway's natural crevices as overhead roofs to gain some small form of safety. It was too late however to save her hair, or any body part if she had to be honest. Her shoulder length hair, normally tidy and swept back, was drenched. It clung to every part of her face where it could, her hazel eyes picking up a particularly dripping red lock just coming into view over her right eyebrow.  
She sighed. Luck was never on her side when it came to the weather. That had become obvious early on in her 'career'. Thankfully she had gotten out of it, or who knows how bad it would have gotten. A part of her wanted to try and gain a moments rest, her eyes already fading, the rain drops creating a rhythmic beat around her as she leant on the side of the wall, her shoulder somehow finding some small measure of comfort.  
She was lucky that she still had her jacket, the worn down and battered brown piece of clothing serving her well over the years. The rest of her clothes could have been mistaken for being used by a homeless person, both her now stained with dirt long sleeved top and brown trousers having numerous gaps in them, her pinkish white skin peeking through. She remembered when she first found it, even then it wasn't in the best condition, the sleeves reaching well past her fingertips and made her feel small. Warm but small. Now it had receded behind her wrists through the persuasion of time. It was still comforting though.  
Her mind focused when she saw the target. It was a busy street, the crescendo of the rain mixing in comfortably with the sounds of raised voices and thunderous feet, along with any other noise that could have been made possible. She always worried that she would lose her targets, her paranoia always present when she worked. Not when she spent her few credits, oh no she always felt like a champ then.  
She saw him though, despite the fog of people. The Rodian stood out even with the variety of species downtown. His large light green snout, almost turquoise in colour, along with his dark pupil-less eyes made him easy to spot. He too must have not predicted the weather correctly as his previously dry clothing, in all its expensive glory, was drenched to the bone. It was obvious he was feeling it too.  
She had moved to intercept the chattering alien as soon as she spotted him, bracing the dreaded rain in the process. She put her arms inside her jacket, partially to blend in with the other wet folk but also to keep her hands as warm as was possible in her conditions.  
Her eyes never lost track, and her long slender legs soon brought her within touching distance. With patented hands, and without gazing at it, she soon found the Rodian's possessions. With practised ease, acquired through many lessons learned from past failures, her silent fingers brought back the wallet that she wanted.  
As soon as their task was complete, she calmly decided that she had changed her mind in going to the underground train station, and she proceeded to change her course.  
Almost as if she had never left, the shadows of the alleyway greeted her once more. She had moved her hands back inside her jacket, the leather wallet still in her grasp. She looks behind her, caution still a priority for her.  
Nothing. The wet, throughly displeased Rodian was continuing on with his miserable existence, the wallet soon adding to his miseries.  
She hungrily searches the leather vessel, scrounging up any and all valuables inside. She is left disappointed. She looks down in resigned frustration. Five credits lay within her hand, the wallet having been discarded in the search.  
She sighs. She is doing that a lot lately. Once again her 'ears' in the upper areas of the city had exaggerated her prize, once again she must now make the long trek to hammer him with this realisation. Literally.  
Her ears pick up upon muted footsteps, feet consciously trying to mask itself but secretly enjoying the attention. Her eyes look up sharply, her brows furrowing at the sight, annoyed. Two street rats, male and young in both body and mind stood across from her, the bodies bribing the alley to gain more shadows than she herself.  
She stops herself from rolling her eyes. The teenagers, whilst skinny and void of muscle, were desperate for a break of luck. Their skin, like hers, were dirty and far from smooth. Hair had long slithered down around their face, the scraggly locks contradicting with their preferred intimidating stares.  
She knew what they were thinking. She knew what they wanted. She knew she didn't like giving. She moves her hand inside her jacket, eyes and back straight whilst she did so. The boys notice, the boys turn scared. A raised eyebrow and her hand stops moving. Briefly, waiting for their move.  
It doesn't take long for their decision. Their silent discussion ends with them looking at her hand of credits mournfully, before looking terrified when her other hands moves closer inside. They soon start sprinting, the tendrils of shadows swallowing them whole.  
She sighs. She pulls out her hand, revealing nothing but air, and uses it to rid her face of the stray red locks.  
The sky grows darker and she shivers. Darkness and she had a love hate relationship. She's uses darkness as if it were a lover, before discarding it when she grew tired of its presence.  
Her feet make her decision for her, making darkness her friend once more as she too enters the embrace of the alleyways, the shadows clinging to their lost friend once again.


End file.
